Light God part III
by SGsVamp
Summary: The conclusion to the Light God Saga. With the Replicators defeated a new emery threatens our heroes happy ending. They find hope with an unexpected arrival. Daniel/OC Jack/Sam Cam/Carolyn


**A.N~ **Part 3! Wow, didn't think I'd get here, but it's here. I really want to thank everyone who's reviewed, commented and followed Light God this far. It is only with your words of encouragement that has gotten me this far. This is here because of you! Thank you! SGsVamp xXx

**Light God part 3**

**Chapter 1 - Prior Messages**

"Well... that was..." Daniel panted into the hollow of Leesia's shoulder. A shoulder that he longed to plant another kiss on, but was unable to move at that precise moment.

"Ardent?" she offered, as she wriggled slightly beneath him, getting the dead weight of his hard body into a more comfortable position around her curves, her arms holding him closer still. She liked his weight on her.

"Pretty much," he chuckled into her neck, "Maybe we shouldn't have waited so long."

"It was not I that insisted on the suspension for our intimacy," she replied pointedly, tickling her fingers over and over his smooth back.

"That sounds like an 'I told you so'."

"I do not believe I did," Leesia questioned.

Daniel chuckled again, "It was only two days, besides you know I had to be sure."

"Are you now satisfied?"

"Well," Daniel smiled, kissing down her throat. "I might be able to go for round two."

"You are well aware I was talking about the Halphephobia."

"I know. Don't care." Daniel quickly replied cheerily, continuing his worship of her skin.

She moaned in pleasure, just as their alarm clock chimed it's interruption.

"Why's that going off so early?" he huffed in annoyance, glaring at the offending item, which stopped as abruptly as it had started.

"We're meeting Jack and Sam for breakfast, remember?"

"We are? Yes. Right, we are." he realised, before stubbornly adding, "five more minutes," and returned to that tasty spot he had been sampling.

"Daniel," she sighed, "what you are starting here will take much longer than five minutes."

Daniel huffed, reluctantly agreeing she had a point. Pulling his hips back, he parted them and rolled to the side to let he up from beneath him.

But as she rose from the bed he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on top of him. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close to his bare check and insisted, "I still want those five minutes though."

She melted into him. "Fine, but only five."

'_We'll see', _he thought, kissing her through his grin.

**. . .**

"Sorry we're late," Daniel said, sounding not particularly sorry. He slid into the booth opposite his friends and made room for Leesia to sit beside him.

"No, you're not!" Jack accused.

Daniel used the cover of checking the menu to hide just how big his smile got. "No, I'm not. Teal'c and Mitchell not joining us?"

"No, Mitchell has been visiting family, he'll be back for the briefing and Teal'c is with Bra'tak. Turns out those little bugs actually did us a favour."

Seeing the couple opposite him joint look of confusion, Jack continued. "Well, it would seem they didn't distinguish between friend and foe and now thanks to them the snakeheads are on the endangered species list. New reports are coming in thick and fast."

"Any of those reports mention Ba'al?" Leesia asked hopefully.

"Sorry Sparky, but we can hope." Jack said. "I'm just not counting my chickens before they've hatched. But if he has survived he's gonna be mighty lonely out there. Teal'c and Bray are gathering up the jaffa left behind and recruiting as many as they can."

"So, is this the big news that couldn't wait till we got to base?" Daniel asked.

"No actually there was something far more important." Jack grinned and held aloft Sam's left hand that he held tightly in his own, making sure the ring housed on her third finger could be easily seen by the other couple.

Daniel looked back and forth at the other couple, who were smiling so much they looked practically giddy, not following what it was they were trying to say. It was Leesia that spotted what they were subtly showing them.

"Does this mean you are to be married?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, does," Jack smiled proudly. "I asked before we left the base the other day and she foolishly agreed."

Sam gave him a look, as Daniel congratulated his friends.

"It is just like mine." Leesia commented, holding her hand next to Sam's to compare her own ring with the one Sam now wore on the same finger.

Jack eyed over Sam's shoulder, looking down at them both. "Ours is bigger." he replied, tartly.

"You seriously proposed at work?" Daniel contered, not to be out bantered by his friend.

"No," Jack disagreed pointedly. "I proposed where we first met."

"You proposed in bed," Leesia pointed out, giving her husband a cheeky glare.

"I'd been shot," Daniel protested, before giving Leesia a playful poke in the ribs. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Speaking of sides," Jack paused, looked across the table to his best friend. "On the big day, I want you to be up there right beside me."

Daniel frowned, confused again. "What?"

Jack sighed, for an inteligent guy, Daniel could be so dumb sometimes. "I'm asking you to be my best man, Daniel."

**. . .**

Closing his office door firmly behind him, Jack ambled into the briefing room where SG-1 were already waiting for him. He took his usual seat at the head of the table and swivelled his chair around to face the projector screen, Daniel had set up for the meeting.

"Alright, Daniel, what is it you've got this time? …And just a word of warning, I don't want to hear the words 'time machine' or 'alternate reality' come out of your mouth," he added seeing the first picture on the screen.

Daniel smiled smugly. "How about the words 'Secret Ancient buried treasure'?" With everyone's attention peeked at his words, Daniel pressed the handheld flicker with his thumb and gestured to the image of three of the Ancient tablets that appeared on the screen behind him.

"As you all know, a while back Leesia and I were able to translate some of the coded tablets by connecting them together in groups of three and found a gate address relevant to the subject of the tablets."

"Yes," Jack said grouchily. "And didn't that pan out just peachy?"

"Just because we tripped on the first hurdle doesn't mean we should forfeit the race." Daniel replied, quickly moving on before Jack could object again. "Anyway, when we connected these particular three together, this happened." He drew the others attention back to the projector screen behind him, pressed the button again and the image change. The new photograph showed the three tablet joined alongside each other, six of the chevrons around the edges lit up brightly.

"Well, that looks familiar." Sam said, voicing aloud what the others were all thinking, recognizing the symbols that they all had dialled repeatedly.

"Earth?" Jack questioned.

"Earth," Daniel confirmed, with a single nod. "Which makes sense when you consider the inventor mentioned here," he pointed to a section of Ancient writing, "is also mentioned in the database the Atlantis expedition brought back with them recently. Specifically, in the log of the names of the Ancients who left the planet and returned to Earth. He went by the name of Merdin."

"Never heard of him." Jack said with disinterest.

"Well, It sounds a little different in English. I'm sure you've all heard of Merlin."

"Merlin?" Mitchell repeated, "As in, knights of the round table?"

"Yes." Daniel smiled enthusiastically.

"Was an Ancient?"

"We think so." Daniel confirmed, nodding in Leesia direction.

"You in agreement here, Sparky?" Jack asked her.

"I have no reason to believe otherwise," Leesia replied. "At least they appear to have hidden it more appropriately on this occasion."

"What's this got to do with secret buried treasure?" Jack repeated with very raised eyebrows.

Daniel carried on, speaking very quickly. "I was getting to that, see part of the legion of Arthor was that he was carried off in a barge by Merlin, saying that he was headed for the Vale of Avalon, which according to legend, was a magical place where the dead would meet. Now at the time, some said Arthur never actually died but would in fact one day return. From what we know about the Ancients, it's possible that Avalon was actually a place where Merlin helped Arthur, a mortal, ascend."

Mitchell looked from Daniel to Leesia and posed the question, "I thought the Ancients wouldn't help people ascend, isn't that against their code?"

"Ascended Ancients, yes," Daniel agreed. "for the most part. But it's possible Merlin was not actually ascended himself, but was in fact, just a human, far along on the evolutionary path."

"As The Others would view Merlin himself as a lower being they would be breaking their own interference laws should they attempt to stop him," Leesia added in.

"Still not hearing the words 'secret buried treasure'," Jack grumbled.

"I'm getting there," Daniel repeated. "There are a number of conflicting interpretations, but certain threads point to the Knights of the Round Table gathering great treasures from the far corners of Arthur's domain and hiding them in a magical stronghold at Avalon."

"Including the Holy Grail?" Mitchell asked.

"According to some." Daniel confirmed with a nod. "In 1191, the monks at Glastonbury Abbey claimed to have found the grave of King Arthur. On the stone was the inscription: 'Hic Iacet Sepultus Inclitus Rex Arturius in Insula Avallonis'. 'Here lies the famous King Arthur, buried on the Isle of Avalon'. Now the claim was not taken seriously until Twelve, seventy-"

"-Daniel!" Jack shouted.

"Glastonbury," Daniel summed up. "We think it's hidden under Glastonbury Tor."

"As in...?"

"England."

"We dont have duristicion there," Jack pointed out.

"Well, we're talking about the Ancients, Jack." Daniel said. "If it is indeed there, it obviously hidden. Most likely an underground entrance, concealed with some sort of technology."

"Shouldn't have a problem. The cargo ship has cloaking abilities, beaming capabilities and rings." Mitchell added. "In and out before anyone notices we're even there."

Jack nodded thoughtfully, "Looks like you're off to see the wizard."

**. . .**

Not for the first time, Jack was somewhat regretting his decision to accept the position as General. The office was nice, parking spot etc. Most importantly being that one step up the ladder meant less people he had to answer to, he was never one to follow orders. It was just watching the team, his team, go off without him. That, and all the never ending pile of paperwork.

He stared at the stack, no doubt more reports on which system lord had or hadn't fallen prey to the replicators, and then over to the little 'to do' list Sam had left him. "Well, what sort of husband would I be if I didn't prioritise," he mused to himself.

Jack pressed the intercom, summing Harrison to his office, a moment later the man appeared.

"Walter, sort these out." Jack told him, handed over the sizable stack to the airman. "Bullet points if you please. Dismissed."

He rubbed his hands, grinning and took up the list. '1) Ask Daniel to be best man'. '_Off to a great start,'_ Jack thought marking it done with a big red check.

Next on Sam's list was '2) Book venue' and he panicked... before noticing that Sam has also added the name, address and phone number of the said venue. '_That's my girl'_ he grinned, picking up the phone. She knew him too well.

Number three he scrubbed from the list. Who needed a wedding planner anyway? It was only one day, how hard could it be.

**. . .**

"Jack?"

Jack jolted awake, snapping his head up off the desk. He quickly wiped his mouth to make sure he hadn't been drooling and pulled off the post it note that he found had stuck to his check.

Blinking quickly, to clear his vision he saw Sam leaning in through his open office door.

"Hey...When did you get back?" he asked, trying to subtly check his watch.

"Now ish. How did you get on?" she asked, nodding down at the list Jack still held in his hand.

"Not bad, I still have, er speak to Janet and um..." he said, frantically searching for his place.

"Well, seeing as I want her to be my matron of honor don't you think I should be the one to ask her?" she asked.

"What?"

Sam frowned at him and spoke slowly. "You do know that that's our _joint_ list of things to do, right?"

"That explains why dress fitting is on here," Jack replied under his breath.

Sam shook her head with a smile. "We're setting up in the briefing room."

"Coming, Dear," he replied, getting up and following. They arrived to see Mitchell and Daniel heft a large alien looking device, onto the middle of the briefing room table. It was like a wide stout vase in shape, with tear shaped indents along the base, a large blue crystal housed on top.

"Worst centerpiece ever." Jack said, eyeing it up. "Choose those for the reception dinner and the wedding is off."

Sam shook her head at his joke and the newly engaged couple took their seats.

"So, boys and girls. Let's hear it."

Daniel and Mitchell immediately started an animated description of their latest mission. Tag-teaming back and forth off each other, both with equal boyish excitement.

Daniel was talking at a speed that was barely human pace. Enthusiastically explaining all the myths and theories surrounding Merlin, pretty much the same as he had been before the team left. Jack was only understanding parts of it, but he got the jist. Merlin had been an ancient or an Alterian as they had once been known and had lived on Earth yadda yadda yadda.

Mitchell's side of the story was much more to Jack's liking. Less bookish and more action packed. He described Holograms of wizards, the Sword in the Stone, Trails in boobie trapped tombs and defeating the dark knight to claim the treasure.

"So. What is it?" Jack asked as they concluded their tale, jabbing his finger at the device.

"I have no idea," Daniel replied.

"I think it's some form of communicator," Sam replied.

Daniel frowned, he had studied the device for a large part of their journey home and had found nothing that could have lead to that conclusion.

"These spaces," Sam continued, pointing to the teardrop shaped inlets around the circumference of the base, "are the same size as the stones Jack and Joe the Barber had. We figured that those stones had some kind of link between the users, maybe this is the device that controls them."

"I am picking up a 'input' reading here." Leesia told them in, pointing to the spaces Sam had indicated, in agreement.

Sam nodded, "Well that would make sense."

"I'm sorry. Who's Joe the barber?" Daniel questioned, looking between Sam and Jack for an explanation.

"You know," Mitchell chimed in. "The guy who broke into the General's house having been seeing visions into his life for the past few years."

Daniel's frown grew considerably. "When did all this happen?"

"Think you were on your honeymoon," Jack replied.

"And you never thought to mention it to me?"

"I figured you'd nag." Jack grimaced, causing Daniel to slam his hands to his hips in annoyance.

**. . .**

Daniel studied the stone under the magnifier in Sam's lab. Still unable to believe no one had told him about how the SGC had come across them before now. Then again, he mused, there had been so much happening during that time Jack and a random barber exchanging images of each other's lives like some advanced form of pen-pals would not have been top of anyone's priorities.

Sam was studying the readouts from the many sensors she had connected to the device, while Mitchell looked over them both, impatiently waiting for the science twins to have a erica moment.

"Right so we know the stones by themselves allowed the users to see through the others eyes, seemingly at random." Daniel stated for clarity. "So it would definitely be reasonable to think that this device is a terminal to enhance or control maybe control them."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Of course that's only speculation."

"But it makes sense," Daniel continued, "I mean, what use would the stones be as they are?"

"Maybe they just don't work." Mitchel said.

"Possibly, but there's no way of knowing for sure other than to test it." Daniel stated, picking up one of the two stones that sat along-side the device.

"Why do you assume that someone gets to be you?" Mitchell asked, stopping Daniel by taking hold of his wrist.

"Well we have no idea who we will contact or what language they will be speaking." he replied, as if the answer was obvious.

"Alright, fair enough," Cam said, letting go, "But there's two stones. Who gets the other one?"

"Until we know precisely how it works it might be best to err on the side of caution and use just the one." Sam surgested, Daniel immediately nodding in agreement.

"Well there doesn't appear to be any kind of markings or order between the spots, so I guess it's just a random choice." Daniel said, the stone in his hand hovering over one of the spaces.

"Wish me luck," Daniel stated and with a smile pressed the stone into one of the matching space. It clicked into place and the room was momentarily lit up by the blue crystal on top glowing brighter.

As quick as it started the light faded and as it did Daniel's eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the floor.

Mitchell immediately grabbed the phone, calling for a med team to come to the lab, while Sam dropped down beside him quickly checking his vitals.

**. . .**

It seemed like only a moment later when the dark numbness lifted and Daniel found himself standing in the middle of an unfamiliar room. He looked around himself in confusion, a moment ago he had been in Sam's lab, but now he found himself standing in an unfamiliar home.

It appeared to be some sort of living area. There was a food preparation area over to his right and a worn wooden table in front of him. It was rustic. Judging by the other various furniture and furnishings it was like something pulled more from the Renaissance era, then any advanced civilization he had expected.

As he twisted around he felt a tightness against his calves and discovered, much to his distaste that he was wearing leggings, tunic and a brown over shirt. Raising his arm, he fisted, flexed and twisted an unfamiliar hand in front of his face. This wasn't his body.

Concentrating hard, he scanned his mind, testing to see if he could 'hear' the person who's body he was currently inhabiting.

There was only his own thoughts. He was alone. Whoever this man was, he was either gone or repressed.

'_Okay, not a communication device,' _he thought.

A movement caught his eye and he swivelled 180 to see a blonde, young looking woman watching him. She wore a long sleeve blue dress, a headband and a weary expression.

"Hello," he greeted, raising both hands, palms facing her, in a gesture he hoped would make him seem as non-threatening as possible. "Please, don't be afraid. My name is Daniel Jackson. I'm a peaceful explorer from the planet Earth."

Sallis gave him a disapproving look. "Harrid, don't fool."

**. . .**

"He's stable," Janet told the group that had assembled her infirmary awaiting her verdict. Noticing that Jack, Sam and Mitchell were keeping out of harms reach of Leesia who seemed equally angry and worried. Her reaction to finding out what had happened to Daniel had taken out most of level 18's computers.

"Heart rate, breathing, all his vitals are normal." The doctor told them. "Pupils are slightly dilated and he's experiencing rapid R.E.M, which would lead me to believe this is some form of dream state."

Listening to Janet's explanation, Leesia moved over to her unconscious husbands bedside. Taking his hand in her petit one, the other fingering through his hair.

"You're sure it was that device that caused it?" Janet asked.

"There was an energy spike at the precise moment when it happened," Sam explained, showing Janet on her readings she had taken.

"Plus the crystal on top did that glow thing." Mitchell added.

"Well, he doesn't appear to be in any immediate danger, but I'm ordering an E.E.G and full blood screening to be sure."

"Well, take the stone out then. Get him back." Jack said.

"I would advise against that, General," Janet said, "If this is indeed tied directly into his mind a sudden disruption could have some very negative effects."

"Where is the device?" Leesia asked, suddenly getting up.

"In my lab. We were- Where you going?" Sam asked as Leesia briskly strood out of the infirmary.

Exchanging a shrug others followed. It was not like Leesia to ever leave Daniel's bedside, whenever he'd been hospitalised. Usually Janet would have to resort to blackmail and threats to get her out even just go for something to eat. For the former Ancient to leave as suddenly as she had, there had to be a reason. They quickly followed, running down the hallway to catch up with her.

"Hey, wait up. What's wrong?" Mitchell asked, slowing his jog as he reached her.

"Daniel is not there." she replied assuredly, jabbing the button to summon the elevator.

"What? We just left him." Jack asked as the doors slid open and the group entered, jerking his finger over his shoulder in the direction of the infirmary.

Leesia pushed the button for the level of Sam's lab. "His body is there. However, he is not."

**. . .**

In Sam's lab, Sam and Mitchell watched quietly as Leesia stood over the Ancient communication device, her eyes closed, brow low in concentration, hands lightly touching the surface. She had been still and silent for a long while now.

"How much longer do we have to-" Mitchell began, before Sam shushed him.

He fell silent, impatiently waiting. He toed the floor, folded his arms, then unfolded them. Rocked on the balls of his feet, huffed and rechecked his watch for the umteenth time. Until after what felt like weeks, Leesia dropped her hands to her side and sighed, "It appears to be working correctly."

"That's a bad thing?" Mitchell questioned, judging by her look of disappointment. He could relate, having waiting forever for a simple 'yep, it works'.

"It is hard to explain," Leesia told them, "something feels wrong, somehow. Like it's working on emergence power only. What I do understand is it would appear that the stones take a-a trace, or imprint to link them to the user."

Sam nodded. It made sense, it was an Ancient device after all, as was the gate and the gate took a digital footprint of those it transported. Seemed the stones did the same, only not their whole physical being. "We had to wipe them after Jack and Joe used them." she told Leesia, confirming what the former Ancient was saying.

"When entered into the device those links enables it to transport the user's mind elsewhere. I hoped his essence would be here, but it is not."

"You can tell that?" Sam asked her.

"Ancient technology is very familiar to me." Leesia stated. "As is Daniel."

"And that's what you meant by he isn't here, just his body." Sam asked and Leesia nodded in response.

"Knowing what it does is great an' all, but how about turning it off." Michell interjected.

"If I were to power the device down, it could leave him trapped wherever he is out there. I would say we have to disconnect the user from the terminal."

"By taking out the stone?" Sam asked, Leesia nodding. "Janet said that could be risky."

"More risky than comatosed for the rest of his life?" Mitchell questioned. "If it was me, I'd say risk it."

"Let's hold off till we know more," Sam surgested.

Thoughtfully Leesia picked up the second stone.

"Woow, woow woooh!" Mitchel cried, jumping between her and the terminal with his arms wide. "Don't even think about it. The only thing worse than having a member of my team paralised by Alien tech is two of them."

"There is no need to worry, I have no intention of repeating Daniel's mistake." Leesia stated sadly turning away from the terminal.

"Hey," Sam touched the other woman's elbow to get her attention. "You okay?"

"I believe I am growing accustomed to him putting his life in danger," Leesia said trying to sound lighthearted, but the worry in her eyes didn't escape Sam's attention. "And that is not a feeling I ever wished to experience. However, that is not to say that he will escape a reprimanding when he wakes."

**. . .**

"Thank you for coming in this late hour," Sallis said, opening the door welcomingly for Fannis to enter.

"This is a great risk. We are already suspected. We should not be altering our behavior." the man said, stepping inside from the darkness and removing the hood he wore to hide his face.

"I know and I would not insist were it not so important," Sallis said, leading the man into the living room and turning to Daniel. "Go ahead, tell him what you told me."

Daniel cleared his throat, or Harrid throat he supposed. "My name is Daniel Jackson, and I am inside the mind of Harrid. I am able to speak through him by use of a communication technology that we believe was first constructed and used by a race known as the Alterans."

Fannis gasped, "By the stars."

"Harrid always believed the stones were a means of communication. He is proof that what we believe is true." Sallis said excitedly. "I have filled him in on what we are trying to achieve. He wishes to help."

"Yes," Daniel agreed. "The Ori sounds very much like the Ancients where I am from. Except the Ancients don't pose as God's."

"The Ori are not posing." Fannis argued. "We do not doubt their power, just their word and intention. Their power is as real as the strength of belief in all their followers."

"What I mean is that the Ancients are merely people who evolved to a point where they can shed their physical bodies and live as energy on another higher plane of existence."

"You speak of enlightenment?"

Daniel nodded. "It comes with a much greater understanding of the universe and all its knowledge. Now it happened a long time ago and I believe that those people may have originally come from here."

"We have uncovered evidence that we believe proves a race of humans predates our supposed creation by the Ori." Fannis said, nodding along in agreement. "I believe you speak the truth. You must come, meet the others." He gestured towards the door.

"Wait, first I have to find the device that this connect with," Daniel said holding the stone that Sallis had given to him earlier. "It's a large dome-shaped object with a blue crystal on top. I need it to speak to my people."

"I think I know what you speak of," Fannis said. "Come. If I can help you speak the reality of our existence to your people, maybe one day in turn, you will spread that word back here."

Daniel caught his reflection in the mirror as he went to leave. It was strange seeing a stranger staring back at him.

Pulling his hood up, Daniel followed the other man out into the night.

The pair keep to the shadows so not to be seen, moving with haste through the quiet village. Fannis lead him down a side pathway, stopping in front of a small doorway. Sliding it open he gestured the Daniel inside and sealed the door shut behind them.

Daniel removed his hood and looked around the room he now found himself in. He was on the top of some stone steps that lead down to a small, hidden room, littered with papers and wooden crates.

"Over here," Fannis said, quickly descending the steps and waving Daniel over to one of the farthest crates. He followed and together they priced open the lid. Scoping out the straw inside Daniel found an Ancient communication terminal, identical to the one currently sitting in Sam's lab back at the SGC.

"Is this what you're looking for?" the other man asked him.

"That's it," Daniel replied, taking out the black stone from his pocket. He paused before connecting it. "I really can't thank you enough. I know what you are risking bringing me here."

"All those who believe as we do, have known for some time that we may give our lives for our cause. We can only hope one day the truth comes to bear as a result." Fannis grinned back, clapping his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel was about to reply, tell the man that he would do all he could to help, when Fannis let out a choking gurgle.

"Fannis?" Daniel called in alarm, as the man fell to his knees, unable to breathe.

Hearing a footstep behind him, Daniel spun to see a man, or what looked like a man, descending the steps towards them, the blue orb in the staff he carried glowing brightly. Daniel knew what this was. Sallis had warned him. This was a Prior.

The Prior raised his hand in Daniel's direction and he found himself forcefully thrown through the air by an unseen force.

He was slammed against the wall, hard enough to knock the air from his lungs. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything but watched as the Prior approached.

"And the people shall deliver the wicked unto your divine judgment, where their sins shall be weighed in balance with all that is just and true. You will come with me, Daniel Jackson of Earth."

**. . .**

Leesia gasped in shock, the stone slipping from her fingers, clattering to the floor.

"Leesia? You ok?" Sam asked looking up from her readouts.

"I saw him." Leesia said, eyes wide.

"Daniel?"

Leesia merely nodded, both of their attention turning to the stone she clasped in her tiny hand.

"You're seeing visions of him, just as Jack did with Joe." Sam realised.

"He was not within his own body." Leesia told her.

"Then how did you know it was him?"

"There is only one person that can look that confused and intelligent at the same time. I could see the mind working at lighting speed behind that near constant frown of his."

"At least we can somewhat keep an eye on him. Make sure he's okay."

"He is not okay." Leesia corrected. "The people with him are scared for their lives. They would not be that terrified without good reason to be. His life is in danger."

"We need to get that stone out now."

"I agree," Leesia confirmed.

. . .

Since the fall of the Goa'uld Shezmu the people of Hioak had become somewhat nomadic. While the elders and the very young stayed in what remained of their villages to rebuild as best they could and farm with what resources were recovered, those fit enough to travel, split off into groups to gather what they could bring home.

It was a daily struggle, but the people couldn't be happier now free from their obressior.

In one such group, Luk'auriel finished setting up his shelter for the night and wiped his brow. It had been a long tiring day, burdened down with all the supplies they had and would be another days travel before they got back to the village.

Tomas approached and offered a water skin, which Luk'auriel gladly accepted. He took a deep gulp and went to hand it back to the other man, but found he wasn't paying attention. Instead Tomas was looking off away from their makeshift camp, squinting against the sun.

Luk'auriel followed his glace and saw what had caught his attention. Framed by the stargate in the far distance, a lone figure was making his way towards them. He was dressed all in grey, a hood covered his head. He walked with a long stick with a blue gem on top, which the wood seemed to have grown around.

As he approached the camp more of the group gathered to see who this stranger was and Luk'auriel skin crawled with an uneasy feeling. Which only increased when the stranger reached them and removed his hood, revealing pale skin, too pale to be natural and cold, dead white eyes. The skin on his face peppered with symbol looking scars.

Raising his arms wide, the stranger called, "Hallowed are the Ori."

**. . .**

Daniel didn't know how long he'd been locked in this room. After being taken from the village the Prior had ring transported them to what he called The Plains of Celestis, City of the Gods.

The room he was being held in appeared to be a dinning room. A large table taking up the bulk of the space, a stacked bookcase lining the far wall. Which at least provided him with much material to read up on his foes while he waited to find out what they had in store for him. Nothing good he suspected.

The more volumes he worked through the more that suspicion was confirmed.

He was half way through the fifth book, or was it the sixth, when he saw something. Not in the pages, but in the back of his mind. He closed his eyes concentrating on it.

He saw himself, lying in a bed in the infirmary. Arms reached out from his line of sight. One held an Ancient stone tight in its grip, the other touched his own face.

He knew those arms, those hands. He'd recognize them anywhere. He was seeing through Leesia's eyes.

She stroked down his lax cheek, watching his lids flutter in his dream state. "You know you are in so much trouble when you wake, Daniel." he heard her tell him and he smiled to himself.

"Hey," Daniel heard Jack's voice, before he entered Leesia's field of vision. "How's our big guy doing?"

"No change," Leesia replied sadly. "Janet says that his E.E.G and bloodwork are normal."

"You don't sound surprised." Jack questioned.

"There is nothing wrong with his body, Jack. He is just not within it, currently."

"Mitchell's trying to get the stone out, but that thing is stuck in there pretty tight."

Daniel frowned. That didn't make any sense. Why would the Ancient's invent a communication device that transported you into another person's body, without the means to talk to that said person and then prevent you from returning to your own body after.

No sooner had the thought occured when he heard his wife, millions of miles away, answer it. "The terminal is not functioning a full capacity."

"Why not?" Daniel heard Jack ask the very question he was wondering himself.

"I have no idea." Leesia said sadly, "It should be working perfectly, I can find no fault to it. However, it simply is not."

"Who we need working on it is Daniel." Jack said, Leesia agreeing. "He'd wake himself up like that." Jack snapped his fingers. "You heard anymore from him?" Jack asked, guestering to Leesia's hand, where she kept a tight grip on the Ancient stone.

"Not since he was taken," Daniel heard his wife reply.

She saw that? What else had she seen? Could she see him now?

"Lees?" he called quietly, straining his mind searching for a response.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door banged open and the Prior entered. "Come with me."

**. . .**

Jack had always been of the firm belief that, contrary to popular belief, no news isn't always good news. However, after the last few hours, he now came to the conclusion that that particular saying, whichever way you spin it, could go take a long walk off a short pier.

Because after hours and hours of waiting for news on Daniel, any news, none had come, and that was the opposite of good.

Then he got news. Only it wasn't regarding Daniel, it was from SG-5 regarding the latest planet they had visited and that hadn't been good news either. If it was what he suspected, it was very bad news indeed.

Jack picked up the phone. After too many rings in connected.

"Carters lab, Mitchell here,"

"Any progress?" Jack asked.

"None, Sir. We've had six men trying to crowbar it out, tried drilling it out, cutting it out. Carter says C4 is not an option. Short of throwing it into the event horizon I don't know what more we can try."

"I don't wanna hear that," Jack told him.

"We'll keep trying, Sir."

"Leesia there?" he asked.

"Still in the infirmary with Jackson, as far as I know," Mitchell told him.

"Of course. Listen, these bad guys she saw through the stones,"

"The Priors, sir?"

"Yeah, those guys. She didn't happen to mention what they looked like by any chance?" Jack asked, looking down at the photo print out SG-5 had brought back, hoping he was wrong.

His hope was short lived as Mitchell described perfectly what was printed on the picture in front of him.

"Something wrong, Sir?"

"Yeah, we may have a bigger problem." Jack told him "They're here."

**. . .**

"You're making a mistake!" Daniel shouted, twisting free enough to elbow one of the two villagers who were tightly restraining him. He tried to throw his weight backwards, but the second villager held tightly, giving the first chance to land a punch in Daniel's gut.

Winded and doubled over, Daniel's cry of pain was feeble and barely heard over the swarming masses around him. Nothing brought out the crowds like a public execution.

Daniel was wrestled into a stone maze structure, shallow troughs looped around the edge, leading to the center where Daniel was forced to his knees.

His hands where shackled behind his back onto a low wooden slab, as the Prior addressed the gathered villagers. "Glorious are the Ori, who lead us to salvation, who didst fight the evil that would doom us to mortal sin."

"Evil is forcing people to kill innocent others in their name!" Daniel protested.

Unmoved by the interruption the Prior continued. "Did they defeat the old spirits and cast them out. And now, with the strength of our will, they do call upon us to prevail against the corruption of all unbelievers."

"I believe in their power, but not their message. True god's wouldn't do this. They wouldn't need to."

"Hallowed are the Ori." The Prior continued.

"Hallowed are the Ori." The Villagers chanted back in chorus.

The Prior raised his staff. At the far end of the trough, up an inclined ramp a bucket of flammable fluid ignited.

"I can help you people," Daniel pleaded to the crowd. "You don't have to worship false God's. You can make your own choices. You can be free! My people have done it before."

His words fell on deaf ears. The villagers, ignoring his pleas tipped the bucket, sending the fiery liquid down the ramp towards him.

He cringed against the overbearing heat as the flames encircled him, flowing into the next closest ring on path to its target.

"Lees, I really hope you're listening right now." Daniel spoke desperately, choking against the smoke and watching in dread as the flames flowed into the center leaking towards him.

"Jack! I need Jack-" He hyperventilated. The painfully hot smoke scorching his lungs. "The device, it's not, it's not on, you need Jac- ARGGGGHH!" He screamed out in fear and pain as the flames reached him, lighting up his clothing.

Leesia snapped out of it. The monitor that showed Daniel's heartbeat was increasing rapidly, medical staff rushing over to him in alarm.

**. . .**

Jack picked up the phone on the second ring. "O'Ne-"

"Sab's lab. NOW!" Leeisa's voice was panicked and demanding. The line went dead.

Jack knew a call to arms when he heard it. Dropping the phone he dashed out of his office and down the hall. He found Leesia already in the elevator holding the door for him when he arrived.

"What's going on?" he asked, slipping inside. The doors immediately closing behind him.

"Daniel is about to die!" Leesia stated with rushed words. Sure enough no sooner had the words left her lips an alarm sounded through the SGC. A code blue, medical emergency, in the infirmary.

"We're running out of time!" Leesia stated, pushing with her ability, the elevator speed up, the doors sliding opening in preparation. Concrete and steel flashed downwards, as they flew passed level after level. Before it came to an shudderingly abrupt stop about two foot off the floor of level 19.

They jumped the distance down from the elevator and sprinted down the corridors, dodging personnel, with Jack shouted for them to "Move!" and "Get out of the way!"

"You need to turn the terminal on." Leesia explained as they ran.

"But it is on." Jack argued. "That's the problem."

"It is not on fully if we cannot disconnect." Leesia disagreed as the pair came to a skidded halt at Sam's lab. The speed of their appearance, immediately alerting the startled Carter and Mitchell to move aside.

Taking a lot on faith, Jack asked. "Okay, so, what do I do?"

"Touch the terminal." Leesia instructed, Jack immediately doing as asked.

Leesia concentrated, feeling the moment the device activated. "Now! Take out the stone."

Cautiously, Jack pulled at it. The stone came away easy, falling into his palm. With a quick glance of surprise at Leesia, he grabbed up the phone. Dialing the extension number for the infirmary.

"It's O'Neill..." he listened for a beat, while Leesia watched him looking worried, yet hopeful.

"He's awake." Jack told her, "and asking for you."

She was out the door, before he finished his sentence.

"What just- How did you-" Mitchell started, unable to finish either question. Jack merely shrugged and the trio quickly followed Leesia's speeded path.

**. . .**

Daniel was sitting up on the hospital bed, legs hanging off the side, when Leesia dashed in. His scrub shirt had been cut open and he was pulling off a couple of monitor leads that had been stuck to his exposed chest.

"I can't explain it, Sir," Janet said as Jack and the others followed Leesia in. "One moment he was in full cardiac arrest the next he just woke up."

"You heard me?" Daniel asked, opening his arms Leesia was already moving into his embrace.

"I heard you," Leesia confirmed, hugging him closely, her fingers stroking up the back of his neck.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell just happened!" Jack asked, sounding more than a little confused, and somewhat pissed.

Daniel reluctantly let go of his wife and turned to his frowning friend. "The terminal wasn't fully active. It must have been on some sort of standby mode or auto pilot, that allowed the stones to make contact but not work to their full capacity. I mean, why would the Ancients invent a device that just trapped people in someone else's body and prevent them from returning, it didn't make any sense. That's when it hit me, you have the Ancient gene, you turned on the stones, but you never touched the device. You never activated it."

"You figured that all out while you were sleeping?" Jack questioned.

"No, I figured it out while I was being burnt to death." Daniel replied flippantly.

**. . .**

Luk'auriel watched the tribe slowly moving away in the distance. No doubt they would notice his absence soon, but he would be long gone by then. He would miss the people of this world. They had been kind to him, but he knew that would soon change now they had seen what he was capable of doing. Soon they would fear him, or worse still, revere him.

He had been choiceless not to act against this Prior of the Ori though. The people of this world had lived for generations under the oppression of forced beliefs that the Goa'uld were gods. They had only just found their freedom. It wouldn't be right for it to be taken away from them again, especially so soon. Despite what it had cost him personally, he would never regret his actions.

With a heavy heart he climbed the few steps to the stargate and found the message he had carved into the stone base many months ago when he had first arrived on this planet. Written in a language few, but those whom it was intended for would be able to read.

'_Pater meus et mater. Ego adsum._'

Taking the blade attached to his belt in hand he bend down and scratched at the symbols until there was almost nothing readable left. It was not relevant now he was leaving.

Hopefully, one day, they would find him.

Retreating down the steps slowly, Luk'auriel raised his hand to the gate and the inner circle started to spin, lighting up the chevrons as it went.

With a final glance towards the people he had come to think of as friends and with a tear running from his blue eyes, he stepped through the gate and vanished.

...

**A.N This was a real Doozy to write, So any feedback would be extremely appreciated.**

**Thanks in advance**

**SGs Vamp xXx**


End file.
